Robert De Niro
Robert De Niro (1943 - ) Movie Deaths *''Bloody Mama'' (1970) [Lloyd Barker]: Dies (offscreen) of a heroin overdose; his body is shown lying in the field afterwards when his brothers discover him. (in reality, Lloyd Barker was shot by his wife and outlived all his brothers as well). *''Mean Streets'' (1973) [John "Johnny Boy" Civello]: Shot in the neck by loansharks as they drive past the car in which Robert is riding with Harvey Keitel and Amy Robinson; we last see him staggering out and clutching his neck. (Although the movie itself is ambiguous as to whether he survives, I'm mentioning it because I figured I'd receive suggestions about it if I left it out.) (Thanks to Michael) *''Bang the Drum Slowly'' (1973) [Bruce Pearson]: Dies (off-screen) of Hodgkin's lymphoma; we only see a scene of Michael Moriarty walking out of the cemetary after Robert's funeral. *''1900'' (1976) [Alferdo Berlinghieri]: Commits suicide by lying on the railroad tracks as the train approaches. *''Brazil (1985)'' [Archibald 'Harry' Tuttle]: Crushed to death and/or devoured by scraps of newspaper that completely envelop him in the street. (This portion of the movie is happening only in Jonathan Pryce's mind as he's being tortured by Michael Palin.) *''The Mission'' (1986) [Rodrigo Mendoza]: Shot to death, along with Jeremy Irons, in a battle against the Portuguese soldiers. *''Cape Fear'' (1991) [Max Cady]: Drowned after a fight with Nick Nolte (having been hand cuffed to a railing) on Nick's houseboat during a thunderstorm (when the remains of the houseboat are swept into the depths). He dies after making eye contact with Nick (whilst praying) before sinking below the surface. *''This Boy's Life'' (1993) [Dwight Hansen]: Dies (off-screen) of terminal illness; his death is mentioned in the narration at the end of the movie. *''Mary Shelley's Frankestein'' (1994) [The Creation]: Commits suicide by burning himself to end the ceremony of the death of Kenneth Branagh, after that the ice that crack. *''Heat (1995)'' [Neil McCauley]: Shot in the chest by Al Pacino in a shoot-out by an airfield (he dies as Al holds his hand in a final handshake). *''The Fan'' (1996) [Gil Renard]: Shot to death by police after Robert attempts to kill Wesley Snipes by throwing a knife at him (he dies as he talks to him). *''Jackie Brown (1997)'' [Louis Gara]: Shot in the stomach and chest by Samuel L. Jackson. *''Great Expectations'' (1998) [Arthur Lustig]: Stabbed to death by loansharks on a train. *''Men of Honor'' (2000) [Master Chief Billy Sunday]: Although he survives the actual film, the US DVD includes an alternate ending in which he drowns while saving somebody. (Thanks to Robert) *''15 Minutes'' (2001) [Detective Eddie Fleming]: Stabbed to death by Karel Roden and Oleg Taktarov (who film it at the time) after he attacks them despite being tied to a chair (his death is shown again depicted on Oleg's video footage). *''Godsend'' (2004) [Richard Wells]: Although he survives the actual film, the US DVD includes two alternate endings in which he dies. (Thanks to Mathew) *''Hide and Seek (2005)'' [David Calloway]: Shot in the chest by Famke Janssen in a sewer, while he's stalking his daughter (Dakota Fanning). *''Machete (2010)'' [Senator John McLaughlin]: Shot in the chest by Billy Blair (on top of being non-fatally electrocuted when he falls against an electric fence), while Robert is disguised as a Mexican laborer. *''New Year's Eve'' (2011) [Stan Harris]: Dies (off-screen) of cancer. We last see him sitting on the hospital roof with his daughter (Hilary Swank) as they watch the New Year's ball drop; his death is revealed in a later scene when Hilary holds an envelope with Robert's belongings. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Freelancers (Crossfire)'' (2012) [Joe Sarcone]: Shot in the head by a sniper working for Pedro Armendariz Jr. after he gets out of 50 Cent's car, just as police are about to arrest him. *''The Bag Man'' (2014) [Dragna]: Shot to death by John Cusack after being shot in the stomach by Rebecca Da Costa. TV Deaths *''Saturday Night Live (December 24, 2010)'' [Mr. Bernard]: Dies (off-screen) under unspecified causes, shortly before the sketch begins; his body is shown afterwards when Bill Hader and Andy Samberg discover him in the beach house and move him around in a parody of Weekend at Bernie's. (Thanks to Tommy) Galerie Robertdeniro.jpg|Robert De Niro in Bloody Mama Heat-1995-Pictures.jpg|Robert De Niro in Heat notables Connections *Ex-husband of Diahnne Abbott. *Husband of Grace Hightower. *Father of Ralphael De Niro. *Stepfather / adoptive of Drena De Niro. De Niro, Robert Category:Directors Category:Musicians Category:Producers Category:Voice Actors De Niro, Robert De Niro, Robert Category:Italian-American actors and actresses De Niro, Robert De Niro, Robert De Niro, Robert Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Liberals Category:Roman Catholic Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Actors who died in a Scorsese movie Category:Death scenes by terminal illness Category:Death scenes by hit by train Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Dream death scenes Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Actors who died in Robert Rodriguez Movies Category:Actors who died in Tony Scott Movies Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Actors who died in Michael Mann Movies Category:Cancer Survivors Category:People who died in a Frankenstein film Category:Method Actors Category:Actors who died in Danny Trejo Movies